


Brightened Silhouettes

by IllogicalLogic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kiss, what am i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: (I suck at summaries b ye)Its their first time together on new years.They managed to sneak out of the overly crowded party and escape to the roof top, deciding they wanted to watch the fireworks together without the excessive screaming of drunken party goers.Everything was going perfectly.. This couldn't get any better.. Right?





	

Mark and Sean sat beside each other a couple feet from the edge of the building.  
Marks phone sat on his lap, the new year only 30seconds away.  
Sean nuzzled against Mark, who in turn wrapped an arm around Sean and pulled him closer.

Mark countinuously glanced at his phone, a mere 10seconds remaining.  
Mark pulled away, turning to face Sean better, which had caused Sean to turn towards him in confusion.  
"Merk..? Whats wron-" Sean asked gently, being cut off as Mark gently cupped his cheek. Sean instantly understood what he was doing and smiled as they both counted down, inching closer with each number.  
"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1.."

The gap between their lips shut, locking softly together as the sounds of fireworks echoed out. Bursts of color painted the sky and outlined the couple into Brightened Silhouettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year ~IllogicalLogic


End file.
